Guys, Where's Wesley?
by ItsAFanThing
Summary: Emblem3 fanfic. Wesley Stromberg has been kidnapped! On top of that, he now has to literally fight for his life! - Not great at summaries, check it out though(: Rated for language & possible scenarios.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Twist

**Hello, fellow Emblems! Don't hate me for what you're about to read! It had to be done for a story! lol**

_**Note: I do not own Emblem 3, to my dismay! **_

**CHAPTER 1: Welcome To Twist**

He pulled tight against the rope restraints around his wrists and legs. He struggled a bit against the chilly metal pole his back was against and arms around. Still, no budge. He had tried what must have been a million times to get loose even just so he could be comfortable, with no such luck. He couldn't even move the fabric tied around his mouth. He relaxed with a sigh, choosing to save his strangth for what may come.

The room he was in was dark and dusty. He believed it was a basement somewhere as there were no windows and there were pipes and wires in the ceiling. Many of the pipes had rust dust over them. There was little light, when his captors didn't leave the extremely bright flourecent lamps on that is. On one half of the room, clutter of boxes and chairs, the rest empty. The pole he was wrapped around was clearly newly installed. The floor was complete cement except in one corner where it was old wood. He shuddered, remembering his slight tumble down the ancient steps. He had landed painfully on his right shoulder.

His usual "Inspire" snapback was long gone by now. They had took his jacket and left him in just a sunset designed t-shirt, which was now ripped in places, streched in others, and covered in dirt, blood, sweat, and tears. His jeans were tattered and stained. His face, tear streaked and bruised, was filthy. He wondered where his friend and little brother were. Did they get them as well? Were they okay?

The unanswered questions probably bugged him worst of all. No matter how many times his kidnappers came to him, they never answered him, if they let him speak at all. He never heard sounds from around him or the room he was in. He didn't even know where he was, let alone if there were rooms for the others. He wished they were okay more then he wished he would get rescued. He couldn't stand the thought of what would be happening to his baby brother if they got him, it brought him to tears. He brought his knees up and rested his head against them. Fully exhausted, he didn't realize that he was falling asleep, reliving the past 48 hours in his dreams.

_ "Wow, that crowd rocked!" Keaton laughed, out of breath, as the boys ran off stage. Their live concert had just ended with a bang._

_ "Didn't it?!" Drew agreed, each high fiving the others._

_ They each grabbed a bottled water and went to their dressing room. They chose to share a room, though they had the option to each have their own. Since X-Factor, the boys were inseparable. "Hey, when we get back to the hotel, you guys want to hang out at the hangout?" Wesley asked. He was refering to the dance club, Twist, attached to the first floor of the hotel._

_ "Will I be able to get in?" Keaton asked, unsure if his age would stop him from the fun._

_ "Yeah, I checked it out, Wednesdays are any age as long as you're supervised by an adult," Wes laughed, grabbing Keaton and doing the usual big brother thing and giving him a nuggie. Keaton pushed him off._

_ "Yeah, sure," Drew answered the original quesiton._

_ It was then that the stage manager came in to tell them that their ride was there. They smiled at each other and walked out. Before they ran out to the car, security tried to make a sort of wall between them and the crazy fans that stayed after the show. There was loud screams and cries and the boys laughed, their Emblems were so dedicated! Counting to three, they each ran out, dodging the hands that flew out to them. They heard their names called behind them but they were coached to ignore them._

_ "I'm gonna sign us in, I'll meet you at Twist," Wes called to them as they parted ways. Their plans and rooms were all ready done but they liked to 'sign in' to keep some normalcy to their hectic lives. "I'm here to sign for Robert Micheal Trent," he said at the counter. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he got goosebumps. Wes slowly turned around._

_ Behind him, in line, was a man. He was of average size, caucasin. His hair was spiked in random places and he was dressed in all black. He adorned a leather jacket, silver chain, and dark sunglasses. He held a bike helmet under his one arm. "Hey," he said, snapping Wes out of his trance._

_ "Uh, hi...you checking in?" Wes replied, stepping to the side for the man._

_ "Nah, I just need to sign," he stepped up. "So, you know any cool places around here to hang?"_

_ "Um, there's a bowling alley like 10 miles down and a theater the other way."_

_ "Nah, I heard some big star is staying here tonight, streets are packed, to go even that far and back would be a hassle, anywhere closer? Like walking distance?"_

_ Wes smiled at their attention and his obliviation. "Uh, yeah, actually, there's a club here, Twist, its pretty rad."_

_ "Oh, really? Hmm, maybe I'll check it out."_

_ "Cool, well I'll catch ya' later, my boys are waiting on me," Wes laughed, walking away. Even to him though, the laugh was empty, he had this bad feeling. He tried to shake it off on the walk to the club. _

_ Twist was designed very futuristic. The floor was pure pearl tiles and the walls were a sleek, white metal. There were four pillars that were in each corner of the black dance floor. The sterling silver tables were seperated around the floor with four white stools with red cushions to each table. Then, the place went a bit modern with splashes of different colored paints on white curtains hanging all over. At night, the lights would go out and the room would be lit with different colored lasers. It was actually a pretty chill place, like a teen style and adult style put to one. _

_ Drew was already dancing with a girl. Her hair was long and black and she had one a tight, red dress. She seemed to be part latino as she moved around his step-step dance. She made it a show and Drew was definitely enjoying it. Keaton was flirting with a short brunette in the corner. Wes went over to join them._

_ "What took you so long, bro?" Keaton asked smiling._

_ "Ah, started having a convo with some guy, no biggie," Wes replied, starting to forget the eerie feeling he had gotten from the 20-something year old._

_ "Oh, cool, this is Becky," Keaton introduced them._

_ "Ello Becky!" Wes said with an awful British accent, making her and Keaton laugh. He was pretty random like that. "Well, I'm gonna go find someone like Drew's chick."_

_ "Kay, peace," Keaton said half-heartedly, already back into Becky._

_ "Wassup?!" Wes yelled over the music to Drew._

_ "Nothing, bro, having a good time," he responded, not taking his eyes off the fierce diva pushing herself on him._

_ "She have a sister?!" Wes laughed, making Drew laugh in return._

_ Their night continued on pretty much like that. Becky and Keaton joined them on the floor for a few songs before going back to gazing in each other's eyes. Wes learned that Drew's girl's name was Mariah. Wes even managed to meet a short brunette, Kim, who he danced with. They stayed until closing, when they were kicked out. Wes and Keaton walked thier girls to their room while Drew walked her to his, not for sex though, he was a cuddler. By the time Wes and Keaton got back to their room, they were exhausted and fell asleep quickly._

** Stay tuned for updates, though I can't promise ones every week! I hope that doesn't change your interest in it though!**

**I really appreciate reviews! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Jason

**Ah, last chapter was hard but this one? Boy oh boy, don't feel to bad for him. Just a story ;-) it gets pretty tough. lol Anyway, on with it.**

_**Note: Don't Own Emblem 3, WAH!**_

**CHAPTER 2: Jason**

Wes awoke with a start. There had been a loud bang from the room that must've been above him. He started to become more alert as well as more aware of his situation. His arms were cramped in pain from the position and his head was still pulsing. He shook away the last of his tiredness just as the door opened above with a squeak. Two pairs of feet could be heard stomping down the stairs before a vibrant light switched on. Wes hissed lightly at the sudden brightness and threw his head down. He blinked a few times until he eyes became used to the light again but he kept his head down.

"Hey _**WES**_," one of them spat in a deep gruff voice, harshly ripping down the mouth fabric covering to Wes' neck.

Wes remained silent and starred hard at the floor between his legs.

After a few minutes, the other laughed. "Ah, little boy doesn't want to talk eh?"

Again no answer.

"Hey!" We're talking to you," the first one yelled.

Still, silence.

Quickly, the first one leaned down and sliced the foot rope off. Wes flinched a bit, fearing the knife would slice his leg. He then grabbed Wesley's hair. He started to drag him up the pole, placing his other hand under Wes' arm to help him. When he was on his feet, the first man made Wes look up at them. The first man was tall and muscular. He had on faded blue jeans and a white tank. His skin was tanned and his short brown hair was spiked. He had on big, black sunglasses on. The second man was less...noticiable. He was also huge but he adorned in black pants, a black hoodie, and a black ski mask. Only two of Wes' kidnappers ever showed their faces. This one was Jason, as he had been introduced to before.

"Okay, look here kid, we're not playing here," the second man said.

Wes' eyes stayed hard and cold. He begged himself to not allow the tears that he felt forming fall. His face was like stone as he starred at the pieces of scum in front of him. Behind the pole, his hands clenched and unclenched. His legs were a bit wobbly, from the long sit and the frusterated anger boiling inside of him. It felt a bit like a sugar rush as his heart beat faster and faster.

"Where's Drew and my brother?" Wes tried to say, even his throat felt swollen and raw.

"I don't know," Jason laughed again. "They could be here...or there...or everywhere!"

"Kaboom!" the second man yelled, making Wes jump and his skin crawl. His reaction was enough to send them into laughs once more.

"I...I just want to know if they're okay," Wes said slowly and quietly, his voice almost pleading. He didn't want to show weakness but the possibilities running through his head were tearing his facade down. He dropped his head, letting his tough look go.

"They are," Jason started as Wes lifted his head back up.

"Than-"

"For now!" Jason yelled, again sending the two into cackles and Wes sliding back down to the floor. "Did I tell you to sit?!" When Wes didn't move back up, the original action was redone to get him back up to his feet. "Like. I. Said. We aren't playing here. You do what we say when we say. That's it." Jason whispered loudly in his ear.

"Tell me, Wes," the second man started. "Are you scared?"

Wes thought carefully about his answer. "I don't really have a choice, now do I." He replied with a much more stern voice then before, but still raspy from the lack of water.

"Guess not, good answer," the second answered back, his voice distant. "Here." A small, brown, burlap sack was thrown on to the floor. He then went behind him to undo the the rope around his wrists. "You try anything, you'll get laid out," he whispered to Wes. Wes nodded back in reply, rubbing his raw wrists, stained with dry blood from the struggle. He looked at the men as he slowly picked up the sack. He carefully pulled out one of its contents, a water bottle. Confused, Wes actually took a look in the bag to see a piece of bread and half soft apple.

"Feed you enough to get by, we don't want you dead Wes, but we sure will make you wish you were," Jason answered Wes' second confused look. Wes didn't move for a few minutes, waiting for them to leave so he could devour it all. "Are you gonna eat or what?!"

Not having any other choice, he picked up the water bottle. With trembling hands, he unscrewed the cap and brought it up to his chapped lips. The cold liquid burned his throat at first before begining to sooth it. To soon, the bottle was empty. He picked up the bread and began eating it in quick little bites. He grabbed the apple and without thinking of the sweet, brown patches, bit to the core. He used his shirt to wipe his lips. His stomach ached feeling food but knowing it wasn't enough.

He took a deep breath, realizing he hadn't really taken any while he was "stuffing his face", if you can call it that. He was calming down from the short rush was he felt really sick. He got up on his knees and placed a hand on his stomach. The men had weird smiles on their face. He fell forward onto the other hand and, as expected, everything Wes had just eaten came right back up in a clear puddle on the floor.

"Yeah, when you haven't eaten, it's best to take it slow," Jason informed him a bit to late. Wes coughed up the rest of his stomach before resting back on legs. He inhaled several times, wanting anything to get the taste out of his mouth, and glared at the men. "Don't blame us, bro, you scarfed it down like an animal."

They laughed again before the second man tied Wes' arms back behind the pole, which seemed to have gotten colder with the lack of body heat for a few minutes. Wes, still weak from puking, didn't even bother fighting back. His head was rolling along his neck, he was dizzy, and his throat stung and burned at the same time. They left then, thankfully forgetting about the mouth garmet and foot ropes. The light switched off quickly and once more he was alone. He looked up and just stared straight for a few minutes.

When he was sure they weren't returning, Wes brought his knees up close and tight to him, leaned his head against them, and just cried. He cried until his stomach was clenched with pain and his head was pounding. Until he couldn't take the acheing anymore and his eyes was dried out. He could feel the lack of oxygen and forced his nerves to calm as well. By the end, his muscles ached from the shaking and he was extremely exhausted. He wiped his face along his jeans and stayed resting there. He was soon fast aleep.

_ "Tood-aloo Tood-aloo!" _

_ Wesley woke up early to his cell phone going off like crazy. Grunting, he grabbed it and threw his code in. A "NEW MESSAGE" box of blue came up._

_ "First TWO commercials at 8, srry 4 l8 notice, hurry, outfront already" it said._

_ With one eye opened, Wes took a peak at the time in the top right hand corner. 7:43._

_ "Shit!" Wes yelled hopping up to his feet and grabbing his dark blue skinny jeans. He ran into the hall and banged on the boys' doors._

_ "What the hell, bro?" Keaton asked, a bit worried but still half asleep. Drew stretched and yawned with Mariah in a tight little hug on his side._

_ "Manager text, 2 commercials at 8, we have like no time to get outfront," Wes sped through his words._

_ "Late notice much?!" Keaton yelled, rushing back in his room but leaving the door wide open._

_ "Thank God my hair came out like this this morning," Drew laughed. He didn't worry or stress much, especially over time. Drew was one to go with the flow. He went back in his room, as did Wes. Wesley threw on a white tank, his black NEFF hoddie, and slid a comb through his hair. He then grabbed a matching NEFF snapback and ran back out in the hall where Drew was already waiting, giggling with Mariah as he made her feel like the only girl in the world. His attire was loose pale blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a white jacket._

_ "Two minutes and you still managed to look impressive!" Wes teased, play punching him in the arm._

_ "Pick out your clothes the night before, young cricket," Drew laughed back, sliding Mariah carefully to the room and whispering something in her ear. _

_ She smiled, replied "Sure, I'll leave the number on the table, you're a real cool guy. Hit me up." She then closed the door. _

_ Suddenly, Drew turned quickly and jumped on Wes._

_ "Worst. Japanese. Accent. EVER." Wes yelled, referring to the young cricket comment, as he and Drew spun around, trying to one up the other._

_ A minute or so later, Keaton arrived ready to go. He was wearing a blue satin long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie. He had on black jeans and a tan-gray jacket. His hair was brushed neatly. _

_ "Really?! You too?! Am I the only one who can't look all smooth in two minutes?!" Wes complained as the three rushed to the lobby, taking the stairs instead for both exercise and quickness._

_"Pretty much bro!" Keaton yelled from behind. They hopped over a few railings and were there in no time. They ran outside and jumped into the black escalade where their manager was impatiently waiting._

_ "8:07, guys, you know the words rush?!" She yelled back at them._

_ "You told us while we were all sleep!" Keaton argued back. He had mood swings when he first woke up._

_ "That's how the star life is, last minute decisions that can change your life! It's cool though, commercials are actually at 9, I was testing you," she smiled back. "Breakfast anyone? Healthiest meal of the day!"_

_ Drew laughed loudly, Keaton had the "O" look on, and Wes just rolled his eyes, smiling, and said "Typical, mom, typical. Let's hit IHOP." _

**Well, Chapter 2 up!**

**Started rough but atleast the ending was a bit better, right?!**

**Really, though, I LOVE reviews! Like you have no idea!**

**LOL**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Plans

**Let's just get on with it, right?! ^_^**

_**Note: Don't own E3**_

**CHAPTER 3: Big Plans**

_ "Can we get a back booth, please?" Drew asked as they pulled up to the third IHOP they had drove to. The other two were extremely crowded and they had seen atleast 10 Emblem3 shirts before they got out of the car. This one was more remote and casual. This area was also much elderly, they felt safer._

_ "If that's what everyone wants," Laraine Clare, the Stromberg mom, chirped back to him as she grabbed the door, unallowing the boys to take it off of her. It was a mom thing to make sure all the kids went in first, despite their ages._

_ They put their reservation in and were immidiately taken to their desired seat. They looked over the menus quietly, both tired and concentrating on what they really wanted. Their waiter, the cute blond named Stacey returned shortly for drinks._

_ "Ready for drinks," She asked, perky, before whispering "Emblem 3!" and winking. The boys laughed in reply. "I got your privacy covered. These grandparents will be just as bad as your fans!"_

_ "Aha, thanks sweetheart," Drew said with a charming smile._

_ "Coffee, two sugars, two creams," Laraine ordered first. "We're also ready for food, if that's okay."_

_ "Yeah, sure," Stacey replied quickly._

_ "Okay, I would like just a simple plate, two pancakes, no syrup or anything, and one sunny side up egg please?" Laraine said, reading off the menu._

_ "An orange juice and stack of chocolate chip pancakes, whipped cream, bananas, and syrup please," Wes was next. "And if you have it, a side bowl of grapes?"_

_ "We sure do," she said, writing it down._

_ "Okay, so do you have like wheat pancakes?" Drew started._

_ "Yup, yup."_

_ "Okay, so two of them with sliced strawberries, bananas, and blue berries along with a glass of milk."_

_ "Man, bro, you're too healthy!" Wes teased Drew._

_ "Whatever, fatty!" Drew laughed back along with the rest of the table._

_ "Okay so one coffee..."_

_ "No, Keaton," Mom interupted him real quick. "It's not good and you're not old enough!"_

_ "Mom, I'm 16!" Keaton smiled, blush forming on his cheeks._

_ "Next time, sweetie, just skip it this time for me? You're my baby! You can't be drinking coffee yet," Mom said._

_ Keaton rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine, fine, fine, you don't need to get all sentimental over it. How about a glass of milk too, two regualr pancakes with syrup and butter, and scrambled eggs." His mother smiled brightly at him._

_ "Okay, guys, be out shortly."_

_ While they waited for their food, Wes and Drew colored in two kids menus they had asked for with the three crayons they came with. They often complained about not having the right colors, like yellow for the sun or gray for the street pole. They began to play fight, drawing on each others papers, until mom told them to cut it out. Keaton talked to his mom and checked Twitter, replying and tweeting a bunch of fans. He, like the other two, found it really cool that they could make someone's entire day by clicking a virtual button. Their food came out and they began to dig in._

_ "So, mom, what are these commercials for?" Wes asked, setting up a big bite with a bit of everything on it._

_ "Two motivational ones, Go Play Day,I believe, for Nick and a suicide prevention that should be airing on several channels," she said, reaching for her phone to double check. "Yeah, they're gonna have you guys doing all sort of activities while giving an inspiring message for each."_

_ "Oh, that's cool," Drew commented, tossing one of Wesley's grapes in the air and catching it in his mouth. He loved that sort of inspirational stuff, as many fans knew from over Twitter. He was the one who came up with Team Inspire._

_ The group finished eating just in time to make it to the commercials. They blasted music in the car but tried not to sing to loud or hard that could damage their voices. They sang so much, being a new band and all, their coach suggested they talk less in their down time and try not to sing for their first year. Both commercials were set up by the same director so they wouldn't have to drive anywhere else. Plus, their shooting location was right next to a beach so maybe if they ended early enough they could stay for a little._

_ "Okay, we're gonna do you're Go Play one first while the sun is up. Remember, this one could possibly take all day. I once did a 30 second commercial with WWE star Randy Orton. All he did was sit on a table for 5-10 seconds and he still had to be here almost 8 whole hours! So try not to get annoyed. We need to get alot of different shots of the same segment and as this full commercial could possibly be 45 seconds, we need to get to work as soon as possible. Each of your different outfits are in the portable fitting rooms right there. We have 3-5 total outfit changes, depending out each comes out we may be able to keep it at 3. So let's go! Right over there and then to make up in the trailer right next door." The skinny director said rapidly. A bit confused, the boys just did as they were told and went to their marked rooms to change._

Wesley slowly woke up again. He could feel that his throat was even more sore now from the crying and his eyes stung. Thankfully though, his stomach felt better and less nauseas. His headache had lessened. His arms though were much more cramped then before.

He tried to get himself to stand up. He got one leg up and almost had the other before collapsing right on his left knee. He hissed from the slight twisted pain but dared not to make a louder sound. He waited a few minutes, just in case someone upstairs had heard him fall. He held his breath and starred at the stairs, waiting for his bad luck to keep going and for a criminal to come on down. No one came and Wes let out a sigh of relief. He tried again, successfully standing up this time. He heard his legs and back crack several times and actually managed to smile, it was the best feeling he felt since this while ordeal started.

After the small feeling of dizziness from the new elevation left, Wes decided to just turn around the pole, examining the room even more for anything he may have missed the first day. He started becoming discouraged when he saw nothing different that he hadn't noticed. That is until he saw a slight dot of faded light from one far corner on the empty half. Squinting his eyes, he could just make out several old boards over a window. Next to that, he thought he saw the outline of a door. He starred intently, trying to be positive about what he saw but he just couldn't see it correctly. He shook his head and grunted, annoyed.

He tried to pull at the restraints again, now that he was standing he had more power. He stepped out as far as he could and tried to pull his arms in. His wrists were in intense pain and burning. He could feel the raw flesh on his wrists begining to drip blood again. He twisted and turned, squirming close and far from the pole, but the ropes wouldn't budge. Out of breath, he began to examine the nails that were holding the pole down. It was just what he thought, there was no way he would be able to get them out. He sat back down, defeated.

"Well, atleast I can be a little bit more comfortable while I die," Wes laughed cold and disheartened, moving his legs and body around to sit the best way he could and leaning his head back against the pole.

** Awe Wesley :-( How'd you guys like Chapter 3, huh? And btw, I've never had IHOP before so I totally don't know how believable their menu was. lol**


	4. Chapter 4: Busy Times

**And here we are at another chapter! I like writing this(: It's fun. There's a lot more what happened before in this chapter. Being said, let's jump right into it, yes?**

_Note: I don't own Emblem 3...yet!_

**CHAPTER 4: Busy Times**

Wesley didn't have too wait long for another appearance by Jason and two different men, also covered. He heard the door upstairs open and the steps slowly come down. He was glad that they didn't feel the need for the bright lights. Wes sighed and turned his head to watch them as best as he could. They had had another burlap sack, this time a bit bigger. Wes heard his stomach give a slight rumble.

"Field trip," Jason smiled, moving in front of Wes, legs apart and arms crossed. As he said it the other men, went around and cut the ropes around his wrists. His earlier attempts must have really messed up his wrists because some of the ropes stucks to them from the dry blood. Wes hissed at the stinging as the stuck parts were ripped off. He looked up at Jason. "Come on, on your feet."

Slowly, Wes rose to his feet. He tried to avoid using the pole, not wanting to look weak. It took him a few seconds longer but he made it. He turned and looked at Jason. "Now what?" he asked, voice rasp.

"Follow me," Jason ordered, going up the steps. Wes looked suspiciously behind him, at the masked men, before doing as told. He was very confused. At the top of the steps, Jason bent down to unlock the door, which automatically locked when closed. Suddenly, the burlap sack was thrown over his head and his hands were cuffed, not tied, behind his back. Wes struggled against them as they tried to push him forward. "Stop fighting!" He heard Jason's voice shout.

"I'll fight for my fucking life!" Wes yelled back in panic, still struggling.

"Good, but relax, we ain't killing you...yet!" Jason yelled back.

"Wait...good?" Wes asked, freezing of momentary confusion. He then jumped right back into pushing away any physical body that came near him.

"Dammit! Why must you make things difficult!" Jason yelled, exasperated. Then, everything went black to Wes.

_"Wonder how they knew our sizes," Keaton yelled over his wall._

_ "Probably mom," Wes yelled back._

_ "Yeah, most likely," Drew added. "Done!"_

_ "Same!" The other boys said, stepping out._

_ They each scanned each others outfit. Drew had on only loose black swimming trunks with a white trim and a shark tooth necklace. Keaton had on simple cacky shorts and a blue and green striped polo with black converse. Wesley's outfit looked like something right out of his closet. He had on white sorta-skinny jeans, a loose orange shirt that said "Go Play!" in graffitti, and orange and white osiris'. They even provided him with a orange and white "NICK!" snapback._

_ "You look like Nickelodeon threw up on you," Drew teased._

_ "Surprise, Surprise! Drew's not wearing a shirt!" Wes teased back, following Keaton towards the director. They each got a small script from their mom, each of their parts already highlighted for them._

_ "Oh, your a surfer, he's a skater, and I'm...a 'Frisbee player'," Keaton said, surprised._

_ "What do you mean?" Wes asked looking over his shoulder. There in scene 2 it said 'KEATON STROMBERG :[In park, Throwing Frisbee]:' Drew and Wes burst out laughing. "What do you expect man, you're lazy!"_

_ "Psshh, I still have more lines," Keaton smiled again, recounting the lines to make sure._

_ "Whatever," Wes laughed back as the director came up._

_ The commercial went well. As Keaton pointed out, they each went to their mandatory spots. Keaton was filmed playing Frisbee in a park with a few other kids and dogs. Wesley was at a skatepark and asked to do about 5 different tricks several times. Drew was filmed swimming out to a big wave and riding it. His probably took longest because of the multiple shots and having to wait for good, similar waves. They then had to meet at some cafe and talk about how active they got. Finally they turned to the camera and said "Tell us what YOU did at ." Still, it took all day and the boys would have to return the next to film the other._

_ "Well done, well done, sorry it took so long guys," the director said, with a smile, walking them to their car._

_ "Ah, no big deal," Laraine smiled back at him._

_ "So, you like your first commercial? This is more extravagant then what a regular commercial should be but still, fun?" He asked the boys._

_ "Totally! Thanks for choosing us," Drew smiled, shaking his hand before getting in the car._

_ "Yeah, thanks!" The other two smiled and followed suit. The director stood there, slightly waving, until the car drove out of sight._

_ "You guys are probably gonna hate me..." Laraine started, looking back at them._

_ "Um...why?" Keaton asked gently._

_ "I told one radio show that if we finished by 7, we'd go around there for a 7:30 interview along with a short 15 minute or so performance. I honestly thought it'd take longer being our first and all and so we didn't have to just downright decline, I said sure if we had the time. Its 6:47 now but you know, it up to you guys, I could just cancel, say you were tired or something."_

_ "Oh, that's it? Fine by me," Keaton smiled, looking to Wes and Drew._

_ "Yeah, same here but you think we could pick up some food or something first? I'm starving!" Wes replied back._

_ "We get the food, I'm down!" Drew agreed._

_ Laraine laughed, breathing a sigh of relief, and instructed the driver to stop by a Dunkin' Doughnuts before the radio station. There they each got their desired snack and Keaton even managed an iced coffee. Once fed, they were each just as excited as before._

_ They were met outside the station by a short girl with brown hair and a pixie cut. "Right this way, gentlemen." She said in a high, soft voice as they walked up to her._

_ "Thanks for coming guys, I'm sure your tired so we'll try and get you in and out quickly," another man said, shaking each of their hands rapidly and moving them into the mic room where yet another two men sat waiting._

_ One looked big in muscle and wore a baseball cap. He was spanish and adorned in a loose red shirt, black jacket, and jeans. The other, a white man, was dressed pretty similar. "I'm Tyler, Ty, for short, and this here is Eddie." The white one introduced as Eddie set up their mics and headphones._

_ "Drew...Wes-" Drew started introducing them but was stopped._

_ "We know you, man!" Ty laughed._

_ "Don't you know, you're kinda a big deal?" Eddie laughed back. "Anyway, we're actually doing a contest to see who can guess who is in the booth, if someone get's it, we want you three to yell 'THAT"S CORRECT' and the caller's name into your mics, cool?" The boys nodded._

_ "Sit down, gentlemen, song's about to end," Ty instucted, still laughing._

_ "And we're back here at 98.6, with our surprise guests!" Eddie chatted fast into the mic. "We've been counting down all, day giving you all hints, and now the time has come! So if you think you know, call in your guests! We'll take three!" The boys smiled as they slightly heard the sounds of many phones ringing in the next room. A button on the one in front of Ty began to blink._

_ "Okay, first caller, what is your name?" Ty said loudly, pressing the button._

_ "Oh my God! Um, Kelly!" the teen squealed on the other line._

_ "And your guess there, Kelly?" Eddie asked._

_ "Let's see, I didn't catch every hint. Just they were a group of boys, popular and rising, and really chill?"_

_ "That's correct," Ty replied as the boys covered their mouths to not laugh._

_ "Uh...I can't think now!...One Direction?!" she said nervously._

_ "One Direction?! Kelly, come on, they're the hottest boyband! How would they be rising?! Good guess, though. This group did meet them and sang one of their songs on a popular tv show," Ty laughed back._

_ "Next caller...name?" Eddie asked, pressing one of the many blinking buttons now._

_ "Luke," the caller replied._

_ "Okay, Luke, and your guess?" Eddie asked back._

_ "Really didn't think I would get through...uh...The Wanted?"_

_ "Ooh, nice guess there Luke but nope," Ty replied back. "Okay...last caller, name?"_

_ "Phoebe," she said quickly, excited._

_ "Okay, it all comes down to you, who are our special guests?!" Eddie said._

_ "No pressure!" Ty chimed in._

_ "OMG. It's Emblem 3, right?! Please say right!" She yelled back as the boys silently jumped up._

_ "That is correct, Phoebe!" The boys all yelled, happily,_

_ "No! Oh, I'm gonna faint! Really?!" She shrieked into the phone._

_ "Don't faint just yet, the winner of the contest originally got to ask each of the boys a question, but if you can state 5 of the 10 hints given today, you'll get that, a song choice, and something so cool I can't tell you unless you win!" Eddie said, fast again._

_ "Okay, um, I got this. You said they're boys, sing but not a boyband, were on XFactor though you didn't clarify what one, um...one really likes cats, and they surf!"_

_ "Correct! You are going to their next concert closest to you! Congrats, Phoebe!" Ty yelled into the mic._

_ "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Phoebe screamed. "Oh my, thank-you so much!"_

_ "Okay, you have questions ready?" Eddie asked after giving her a few to breathe._

_ "Whew, yeah, I am," she said, sounding a lot calmer. "First for Keatie Cat...er I mean, Keaton...You and Acacia? Yes or no?"_

_ "Nah, me and her are just friends right now," Keaton responded, blushing slightly. "Also, real quick while were on that topic," he looked up, asking if he could continue to which Ty and Eddie nodded, "can we please not hate so much on Twitter? We all have the right to our own opinions but hating other Emblems over something I did just isn't cool. I'm sorry if I got any of you angry, seriously."_

_ "Awe! Keaton! You don't need to apologize!" Phoebe said. "Okay, I guess next question?"_

_ "Yup."_

_ "Okay, Wes, why are you such an Instawhore?!" she laughed, making the whole room erupt as well._

_ "Ah, I'm just too sexy!" Wesley laughed back into the mic. "Nah, but I just love to share what I'm doing all the time with you all. Picture says a thousand words, which you can not type in such a low limit!"_

_ "True, true, on both statements," she responded. "Okay, finally, Drew, other then peace and harmony, what is one thing you would give to the entire world?"_

_ "Mmm, man, you take away my peace and harmony, would that include like inspiration too?" Drew laughed back._

_ "Uh, something physical, an actual thing, you know?" she clarified._

_ "Ah, gotchu, that's easy. Burritos galore! I'd be like Oprah though. You get a burrito, you get a burrito, EVERYONE HERE GETS BBBUUURRRRIIITTTOOOOOSSSS! It'd be a pretty good time," Drew answered, making everyone in the room and Phoebe crack up again._

_ "Okay, now Phoebe, you get to pick which song they'll perform here LIVE!" Eddie said back once the room calmed down. Laraine as well as two helpers quietly brought in their very own guitars, smiling and giving the boys a thumbs up. "Which by the way will be uploaded on our YouTube later!"_

_ "Um... there's so many good ones...I know! I want them to pick any song THEY want to do, that okay?" she replied._

_ "Good with us," the two DJs replied, looking up at the boys._

_ "Um..." they looked at each other. "Curious?" Drew asked, after a few minutes of silence and them just looking at each other._

_ "Yeah, that'd be cool," Keaton smiled._

_ "Good with me," Wes agreed, pulling the mic closer and getting more comfortable. Two minutes of set up later and their wonderful voices filled the room. Their 15 minute performance went by quickly as they did what they loved and soon they were back outside._

_ "That was so cool!' Wes yelled in the cool night air. He was hot, as were all the boys, from the slight rush they got from singing in the small room. They stood in front of the building, grateful that the station didn't make it's location obvious, and let the wind cool them down. They'd been rushed by fans before after interviews._

_ "Gosh, I forgot I even had this," Keaton said, sipping his now watered down coffee. "EK! Well, this is gross now."_

_ "Here I got it," Wes said, putting out his hand for the trash. "I gotta throw this flat soda away anyway." Keaton handed out his cup and Wes took it. "Be right back." He turned and slightly jogged back inside. He threw the trash in the can behind the vacant front desk. He felt the eerie feeling on his neck again and looked around, confused. He walked slowly, tensed, and looked down the front hall. He debated checking farther down the hall._

_ "Wes, what ya' doing?" the pixie chick asked, closing the door she had just came out of behind the front desk._

_ "Uh, uh, nothing, thought I heard something," Wes said calmy. He hoped she hadn't seen him jump when she had asked. His nerves were going crazy and he was slightly shaking. "Have a good night!" He smiled and quickly walked out, running to the car where everyone was waiting. They were each talking but Wes was still in his own world with the eerie feeling. _

_ "Wes, do ya'?" Drew asked, nudging Wes out of his thoughts._

_ "Uh..what?"_

_ "Wanna hit the pool when we get back?" Drew asked again, a bit of a worried look on his face. It was a best friend thing they always did. When they didn't want the others to worry, they gave the same worried look._

_ "Nah, I'm tired," Wes replied, gently shaking his head to tell him he was alright. Still, Drew didn't look convinced._

_ "Man! Noone wants to go! You Strombergs get too tired to quickly!" He huffed back and crossed his arms like a child._

_ "Drew, honey, I see the rings under your eyes, I know your tired too!" Laraine laughed. "We'll all go to bed early and go swimming tomorrow night, the pool will be just as empty then too. Sound good?"_

_ "Fine..." Drew replied, trying to hide his smile._

_ The driver went to the back of the hotel where there wasn't as much paparzzi and no fans. They each hugged and kissed Laraine good-bye and went to their rooms. High-fiving each other good-bye, except Drew waited at Wes' door._

_ "What's up, bro?" Wes asked, changing into a tank to go to bed._

_ "You know I can tell when you're lying," Drew said, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed._

_ "What do you mean?" Wes replied, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth._

_ "What was the matter in the car?"_

_ "Nothing. I said I was tired."_

_ "I know what you said, Wes." He answered, now sitting in the chair by Wes' bed. Drew starred as Wes walked back towards his nightstand, plugging his phone into the charger._

_ "Nothing, really Drew, I just felt creeped out, I dont know why though, don't worry about it," Wes shrugged._

_ "Fine, if that's it...just a feeling?" Drew asked, standing up and rubbing the back of his head._

_ "Yeah, man, just a feeling," Wes assured him, walking him to the door._

_ "Kay, bro, but remember I'm right next door," Drew said._

_ "Yeah, I know, thanks," Wes smiled, high fiving Drew. _

_ He closed his door and locked it behind him. He stripped off his pants and crawled onto his bed and underneath the covers. He flicked the lamp off and grabbed his phone. He checked all his different sites, laughing at his fans, and uploaded a picture he had taken earlier. Yawning, he turned over and began choosing random Emblems on Instagram and looking through their pictures. He laughed as a few had pics of themselves holding up the E3 three fingers and posing. Their fans were really too cool. He yawned again and placed his phone back on the table. He was out quickly._

_ He woke up to the sound of rapid, hard knocks at his door. He rubbed his eyes and clicked his phone. Who would be there at 3 in the morning? Confused, he leaned up in bed as the knocks continued. "Room service!" came a yell. Now he was even more confused. He thought about it for a second. "...Fans." He said as he came to the only understandable conclusion. He grabbed a random pair of jeans from the floor and threw on his "Inspire" snapback that all the Emblems loved. He realized he was cold as he was walking to the door and slipped on his jacket. He sighed and shook his head as he unlocked the door._

_ "Guys, do you realize the ti-" he began to say with a smile, which quickly disappeared. Standing there in the hall were four masked men with guns._

_ "Hello, Wesley," the front one said in a rather cheery voice._

**BUM! BUM! BUM! **

**And here we are after this bit of a long chapter. Sorry if that radio interview part got boring. There was also A LOT of dialogue in this chapter which I don't like that **

**much but its there. **

**Also, this was written before Keaton and Acacia each stopped following each other on Twitter and all. I think the same night or right after the picture of Keats holding her on his back came out, I wrote this. My phone's been being difficult and that's my only way to upload. So, sorry for the wait!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and thanks for sticking with my story! I really appreciate it(:**


End file.
